Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
In Long Term Evolution (LTE), a release of Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) that uses evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA), multiple transport blocks may be sent on a single downlink channel to a mobile device simultaneously.
In typical wireless environments, these transmissions may interfere with each other to some extent. This interference decreases the probability that the mobile device will be able to decode each transport block without error. This higher likelihood of decoding errors may lead to lower data throughput and, thus, a less than optimal experience for users in the network.